Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl
"Chapter 4 - The mysterious cat girl" is the forth chapter of Chronicles of Illusion. The chapter was first uploaded on both YouTube and DailyMotion on August 23, 2013. Characters "Sweets" (debut) Donald Duck (debut) Goofy (debut) Molly Ketty the Cat (debut) Ruby Charlie the Tuna (debut) Bankjob Beagle Sonic the Hedgehog Velociraptor The Illusion Mistress Plot The chapter opens with the mysterious cat girl looking around in the Mickey Mouse universe. In that universe, Donald Duck and Goofy are at Mickey's front door. Donald thinks that Mickey isn't home. Then Goofy says that Mickey hasn't been home in the last few days. He then asks Donald if he thinks anything bad happened to him. Donald says that Mickey probably went on vacation. Goofy doesn't believe him, as if Mickey went on vacation he would tell them about it. Donald and Goofy then set off to talk to Daisy Duck. Goofy slips on a rock, causing him to fall down. Molly Ketty appears from a red warp hole, wondering were she is. Back on the mysterious island, Ruby is still looking for her little brother, Max. She instead finds Charlie the Tuna. Ruby asks Charlie if he's seen Max anywhere. Charlie replies "Nope. I'd be lying to ya if i told ya i did." Ruby then mouns in disappointment. Charlie tells Ruby to cheer up, and will help her find her brother, as he's a kind-hearted tuna fish (well, so he says, anyway). The two then set of to find Max. Back in the Mickey Mouse universe. Molly Ketty is wondering around, wondering were she is. She hears a laugh, and finds the mysterious cat girl in trouble by Bankjob Beagle. Molly goes to save her. She tells Bankjob to leave her alone, but he says that he doesn't take orders from her, and calls her a red-headed freak. Molly pulls out her magical diamond, and turns it into a pare of purple boxing gloves. She then punches Bankjob hard, causing him to fly off and fall down. Bankjob tries to fight back, Molly is too fast and strong for him to fight. After getting kicked in the butt hard, Molly tells him to never call her a freak again, and to get out of her sight. Bankjob then runs off. Molly asks the mysterious cat girl if shes alright, and she nods her head yes. Molly introduces herself to the cat girl. When she asks what her name is, she thinks, and then shakes her head i don't know. Molly in confusion asks if she doesn't know her own name, then she shakes her head no. Molly thinks that shes suffering amnesia. She then asks her if she remembers anything at all. The cat girl shake her head no, and begins to cry. Molly offers to help her get her memory back. The cat girl smiles, and Molly decides to call her "Sweets". The two them walk off. On the way, Molly asks Sweets why isn't she talking. It turns out that Sweets can't talk. Back in Metropolis, Sonic has just finished destroying every single robot dinosaur in the city. He later finds the Velociraptor, and decides to play with it. The Velociraptor chases Sonic around the city, then tries to bite him. Sonic attacks the Velociraptor with the spin attack, leaving a blood mark. While Sonic is teasing it, the Velociraptor again tries to bite him. Sonic then blows the Velociraptor away with the Sonic Tornado. Sonic then runs off. The Illusion Mistress appears, holding a stick of Sonic's fur, ending the chapter. Screenshots U 4.png Donald and goofy.png Cat 10.png Molly in mickey's world.png Un.png Come 4.png Mau 1.png Ggb 9.png D 1.png Et 1.png Sonic looking around.png Coi screenshot 2.png Yts 9.png Music The chapter features music from Sonic X (Japanese version), Sonic Heroes, Sonic Riders. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kingdom Hearts 2, and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Reception Since it's release, the chapter received over 250 views and 4 likes and actually 1 dislike on YouTube. AdamGregory03 gave the chapter a negative review, stating the the series is "going downhill fast" from here. He criticized the inclusion of Charlie the Tuna, and stated that the fight scene with Sonic and the Jurassic Park Velociraptor was "pretty bland". On the positive side, he praised the scene were Molly Ketty fights Bankjob and meets "Sweets" (who he refers to as a "naked rejected Sonic character with a flashing Smash Ball on her butt"), though his one nitpick was Bankjob going down easily. Trivia *''Daisy Duck is again mentioned in the dialog, hinting that she's yet to make an appearance. in the series.'' *''Mickey Mouse, Felix the Cat, Sailor Moon, and Astro Boy appear in the opening disclaimer message screen, even though they don't actually appear in the chapter.'' Category:Chronicles of Illusion chapters